The Resistance: Like It Never Was Before!
by tauruschorus
Summary: Starting from the end of Bakugan New Vestroia episode 19: Family Ties. Except Runo is here to stay! Runo joins the Resistance to travel with Dan in New Vestroia. Freeing the Bakugan, finding out the deal with Mira, and anything else important! DanXRuno


**A/N: -Smiles guiltily- Heheh…BLEH! Sorry, sorry, sorry for not writing for a while! I know I was suppose to have PokeKids 3 out like a trilion years ago, and I just want you to know that I didn't give up on it! I am still writing it! I would never abandon you guys, so do not worry. And Contest Chat! I have a bunch of ideas for it so that will happen too! BUT, for now this Bakugan story! YAY! See, I got super inspired watching Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 19: Family Ties. At the end, Dan left Runo AGAIN! STUPID BOY! So I wanted to write my version of it. Half of this chapter is what happened at the end of the episode (I occasionally changed it up a bit) and in the middle of that is where I start my version of what happened. I plan for this to be a long mulit-chapter story full of DanXRuno fluffiness! I haven't written anything besides Pokemon stories, so this should be quite interesting. I really hope you like it! WEEE! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to SensationalRunt/HaosBlossum because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have really gotten into Bakugan or feel so passionate about Dan and Runo like I do now, watching her awesome AMVs on YouTube and reader her super cute stories here on fanfiction. You rock, Kat! **

Previously on _Bakugan Battle Brawlers_:

When Dan and the rest of the team were about to get going to go to New Vestroia, they got trapped in a cage by the Vexos. Then Mira betrayed the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance and went with them, saying her place was beside her brother a.k.a. Spectra.

After the gate to New Vestroia closed, the brawlers found out that Apollonir couldn't open it again because he used up his power fighting Spectra. Then Alice came up with the idea to use the dimsentional transporter to get to New Vestroia.

"Well hello everybody, did you miss your gate?" Dr. Michael asked as the brawlers appeared before him with Alice's card.

"Yes, but there's no time to explain, grandfather. Please, we have to hurry!" Alice said in a panicked tone. "We need your help to get back to New Vestroia, and the dimensional transporter is the only way."

"I'm happy to help out. But you should know there's a problem with the transporter." Dr. Michael informed them.

"What is it?" Alice asked, hoping it wasn't too bad.

"In order to repair the transporter systems, I made use of Vestal technology. It was fascinating. They're a scientifically advanced society, despite their views on the Bakugan," he responded to his granddaughter.

"Huh?" Baron chimed in. "Sorry, you lost me at hello…"

"I took Lync's guantlet without him noticing. It was worth the risk to get his technology," he explained. "Then, I diverted a portion of the guantlet's system and installed it into the transporter. So now the transporter is repaired, but it will only work with those who where a guantlet."

Baron and Runo gasped.

"Then that means…" Julie started.

"That the only ones who can use it…are Baron and me," finished Dan. "Right, doc?"

"I'm sorry to say you're right, Dan…"

"Runo looked down at her shoes. "Oh well then. I never really wanted to go to New Vestroia anyway," she said sourly. Then Julie noticed a tear roll down Runo's face.

"Runo…" Julie said in deep concern. She knew why Runo wanted to go to New Vestroia. Runo was going to tell Dan how much she cared for him.

"Well," Dan began, hands behind his head. He turned to face the three girls. "That's how it's gotta be. Sorry, you guys are gonna have to sit this one out again. So, gotta go." He added in a sing-song voice, "Don't forget me!"

This hit one of Runo's nerves. She looked up and shouted at him "don't ever come back!" It was then that she realized how close their faces were together. "Ah!" she blushed, overwhelmed.

Dan grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry you're not coming," he said to her with genuine feeling. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

This calmed her a little. "Yeah…" she knew he was right, but… relationship with Dan was like a broken record. Having him leave her, missing him, wishing their feelings for each other would go farther, and the only way that was possibly is if she went with him.

"Yes, I see…" Dr. Michael murmured to himself, pushing various buttons. "Won't be long now, kids."

Runo knew as she heard the progress coming from Dr. Michael that she had to face the facts. It was just going to be another long period of time without Dan where she was sufficated by her own yearning and grieving emotions.

Dan held both Runo's hands safely and securely inside of his. Julie and Alice watched empathetically what Runo was going through.

The transporter started to open. "Re-aligning the targeting controls…" came from Dr. Michael.

Dan and Runo looked lovingly at each other, despite all the pain.

Baron glanced at the couple. _I can't let them be torn apart, _he thought. _They need each other. Master Dan thinks of her in New Vestroia and Runo thinks of him when she's on earth. Without each other, they are miserable; even if it doesn't seem like it at times. _

"Then calibrate the stablizers…"

He started to let go of her hands.

_And Runo is one powerful brawler… _Baron thought's were interupted by Dr. Michael saying: "And, wa la! We're ready to go!"

Dan took his hand away. Runo reached out for him, but she knew it was no use, so she took it back and watched him go in disbelief. She was too shocked to be angry.

"See ya!" Dan called back to them. Alice, Julie and Dr. Michael looked from Runo to Dan walking up to where Baron was standing in front of the transporter.

Baron looked back at Runo, who had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment.

"It's just you and me, Baron," Dan stated.

_It's now or never. _"Actually," Baron avoided eye contact with Dan, and started to remove his guantlet. "As much as I'd like to be right by your side and fight for the Bakugan and New Vestroia," he said with a distress staining his voice. He slowly walked in Runo's direction and continued. "I think it would be best if I was the one who sat this one out, and Runo went."

Everyone gasped, looking confused.

"What?!" Runo reacted to his selfless words. "Why?"

"Because, I think Master Dan would be better off not worrying about you all the time. Same goes for you, Runo," he told them as he put the guantlet on her, and fit it on her slender arm.

"B-but, Baron, I couldn't let you do that!" she gaped at him.

"Why not?" He turned around and smiled at Dan, who smiled back. He looked at Runo again. "Besides: the guantlet looks great on you."

Runo looked at the guantlet, then back at him. "Baron, thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged him.

Alice and Dr. Michael beamed as Julie cheered, "hooray!"

When Runo ended the embrace and went to go with Dan, Baron stopped her. "Huh? What is it?" she questioned.

Baron hesitantly took Nemus from his pocket and looked at him. Baron whispered to his partner, "I'll miss you, buddy." He turned his attention back to Runo. "Please, Runo. Take care of Nemus for me. There's no one better to battle with him than you."

Runo looked unsure. "But, I—"

"I did with Tigrerra. Now it's your turn." He handed Nemus to Runo.

"Well…" She smiled and took Nemus from him. "You can count on me!"

"I will not dissapoint either of you!" piped up Nemus.

"You're the man, Baron!" Dan shouted enthuisiastically. "C'mon, Runo, let's do this thing!"

"Right!" Runo laughed happily, gave a quick hug to Julie and Alice and went to Dan's side. They turned to the transporter, grabbed each others hand and proceded to walk into the transporter.

"Woohoo! Go get 'em, guys!" Julie squealed.

"Good luck!" Alice and Baron said in unison.

"Very well, then." Dr. Michael pushed a button and Dan and Runo were gone to free the Bakugan, stop Spectra, and figure out the deal with Mira. Together: how it should've been for a long time.

"Wow, Baron," Alice spoke in her typical soft and gentle voice. She walked over to him. "What you did was really amazing."

"And you totally rock for it!" Julie added, giggling and clapping.

"Thanks, girls." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just taking one for the team, that's all."

"Well, the team is very grateful. And," Julie danced around the room. "Dan and Runo should be in L-O-V-E by…tomorrow, possibly tonight," she said playfully, causing the others to laugh. "But seriously I thought if she didn't go with Dan she would've gone nuts!"

"Tell me about it," Baron agreed. "Master Dan's been talking about her non-stop! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it! I'm glad they think of each other all the time."

"They do make an excellent team, whether they're brawling together or just being together." Alice pointed out. "Oh, and, Julie! I have an idea that might be useful to you."

"Yeah, Alice?" Julie asked.

"Since Runo is gone, maybe I can give you a hand in the café." Alice suggested, smiling sweetly.

"Oooh, me too!" Baron offered.

"Wow, that would be awesome! Thanks, guys!" Julie responded with joy. When the cafe was brought up it made her remember that she had to work again. She sighed. "I really wanted to go to New Vestroia too, though!"

"I'm sure it would've been a blast." Alice pondered. "But the reason we were going to go was to free the Bakugan and I have full trust in Dan and Runo to do just that and more!"

"Yeah!"

**A/N: I'm so happy! It's been a while since I uploaded anything. It's good to be back! Please review if you can. :) **

**~Wendy (a kenny fangirl) **


End file.
